Dream more than Love
|font color = white |track color = #7E9DCB |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut Unit Drama CD: Ranmaru & Masato & Ren |previous = - |next = Tsuresararete Yamaoku. Soshite BBQ. 連れ去られて山奥。そしてＢＢＱ。 |current track = Dream more than Love}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ Debut ユニットドラマCD 蘭丸＆真斗＆レン Dream more than Love |image = |kanji name = Dream more than Love |romaji name = Dream more than Love |translation = Dream more than Love |type = Unit Drama CD |artist = Kurosaki Ranmaru (Suzuki Tatsuhisa) Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) Jinguji Ren (Suwabe Junichi) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The first track from [[Unit Drama CD: Ranmaru & Masato & Ren|' Debut Unit Drama CD: Ranmaru & Masato & Ren']], sung by [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']], who is voiced by ''Suzuki Tatsuhisa'', [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']], who is voiced by ''Suzumura Kenichi'', and [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']], who is voiced by ''Suwabe Junichi''. Lyrics English = Ma： “Incomplete as I am, I can’t live,”　like a young boy Re： With a one-way ticket, I jumped from that road Ra： “Without dreams, there’s no love,”　ego vero passioa Ma： I want to　'Re'： share them,　'Ra'： though I can’t meet them… Re： But All： they were there Ma： After they’ve dissolved, sugar and spice remain Ra： Even though I still carry this unfeeling complex, Re： My heart can’t help but play this same sound All： Now let’s speed up!　Beat together! 　　To the west, and to the east! Ma： This inferiority complex,　'Re'： kick it about　'Ra'： and send it flying to the new world! All： As our melodies join, we’ll be brothers! 　　To the genes! Ra×'Ma'： Roaring　'Re'： into the distance,　'Ra'×'Ma'： our souls　'All'： are burning! 　　Our reality! Re： In the asfault, a nameless flower is blooming Ra： My own present is reflected as I looked up at the low sky Ma： Within the mirror, the lonely Alice can’t escape Ra： I can’t,　'Re'： it seems,　'Ma'： see my dreams Re： They continue All： to be snatched away Ra： The gravityb of the 25th hour, Re： embrace this warped paradox! Ma： Tears covered in mud shine more! All： We’re not alone anymore!　Beat together! 　　To the north, and to the south! Re： Still reluctant　'Ra'： to even breath,　'Ma'： I’ll strum this new world! All： Until we’re hoarse, we’ll be brothers! 　　With no regrets! Ra×'Ma'： My sworn　'Re'： feelings　'Ra'×'Ma'： are this　'All'： innocence! 　　Becoming eternal! Re： My beck, your beck! I get dreams more than love! 　　My beat, your beat! I get dreams more than love! 　　My beck, your beck! I get dreams more than love! 　　My beat, your beat! I get dreams more than love! All： My beck, your beck! We get dreams more than love! 　　My beats, your beats! We get dreams more than love! 　　My brave, your brave! We get dreams more than love! All： Now let’s speed up!　Beat together! 　　To the west, and to the east! Ma： This inferiority complex,　'Re'： kick it about　'Ra'： and send it flying to the new world! All： Our melodies join and become brothers! 　　To the genes! Ra×'Ma'： Roaring　'Re'： into the distance,　'Ra'×'Ma'： our souls　'All'： are burning!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Ma： “hanpa na mama　ikirenai”　shounen no mama de Re： katamichi bun no kippu de　ano machi kara tobideta Ra： “yume ga nakya　ai ja nai”　EGO no PATOSU Ma： wakachi　'Re'： aitai　'Ra'： aenai Re： yatsura All： mo　ita keredo Ma： toke nokoru Sugar to Spice Ra： tsumetai KONPUREKKUSU　kakaete mo Re： kokoro ga kanaderu　oto ga onaji ja shikata nee All： ima SUPIIDO agete　Beat Together! 　　nishi he higashi e Ma： rettoukan　'Re'： kechirashite　'Ra'： buttobasou ze New World! All： majiwaru MERODI　Be Brother! 　　idenshi ni made Ra×'Ma'： todoroke　'Re'： kanata e　'Ra'×'Ma'： tamashii　'All'： moyase 　　orera no RIARU Re： ASUFARUTO ni saite iru　namae naki hana ni Ra： jibun no ima　DABU rasete　hikui sora wo miageta Ma： kagami no naka　derarenai　kodoku na ARISU Ra： yume wa　'Re'： sou sa　'Ma'： miru ja nai Re： ubai ni All： yuku mono sa Ra： nijuugoji no GURABITI Re： ibitsu na PARADOKKUSU　dakishimete Ma： doro ni mamireta hou ga　namida wa kagayaku ze All： mou hitori ja nai sa　Beat Together! 　　kita he minami he Re： kokyuu sae　'Ra'： oshimu mama　'Ma'： kakinarasou ze New World! All： koe ga karete mo　Be Brother! 　　koukai nai to Ra×'Ma'： chikatta　'Re'： omoi wa　'Ra'×'Ma'： kono　'All'： INOSENSU 　　eien ni naru Re： My Beck，Your Beck!　Get Dream More Than Love! 　　My Beat，Your Beat!　Get Dream More Than Love! 　　My Beck，Your Beck!　Get Dream More Than Love! 　　My Beat，Your Beat!　Get Dream More Than Love! All： My Beck，Your Beck!　 Get Dream More Than Love! 　　My Beats，Your Beats!　Get Dream More Than Love! 　　My Brave，Your Brave!　Get Dream More Than Love! All： ima SUPIIDO agete　Beat Together! 　　nishi he higashi he Ma： rettoukan　'Re'： kechirashite　'Ra'： buttobasou ze New World! All： majiwaru MERODI　Be Brother! 　　idenshi ni made Ra×'Ma'： todoroke　'Re'： kanata e　'Ra'×'Ma'： tamashii　'All'： moyase 　　orera no RIARU |-| Kanji = 真斗： “半端なまま　生きれない”　少年のままで レン： 片道分の切符で　あの街から飛び出た 蘭丸： “夢がなきゃ　愛じゃない”　エゴのパトス 真斗： 分かち　'レン'： 逢いたい　'Ra'： 逢えない レン： 奴ら 3人： も　いたけれど 真斗： 溶け残るSugarとSpice 蘭丸： 冷たいコンプレックス　抱えても レン： こころが奏でる　音が同じじゃ仕方ねぇ 3人： いまスピード上げて　Beat Together! 　　西へ東へ 真斗： 劣等感　'レン'： 蹴散らして　'蘭丸'： ぶっ飛ばそうぜNew world! 3人： 交わるメロディ　Be Brother! 　　遺伝子にまで 蘭丸×'真斗'： 轟け　'レン'： 彼方　'蘭丸'×'真斗'： 魂　'3人'： 燃やせ 　　俺らのリアル レン： アスファルトに咲いている　名前なき花に 蘭丸： 自分の今　ダブらせて　低い空を見上げた 真斗： 鏡の中　出られない　孤独なアリス 蘭丸： 夢は　'レン'： そうさ　'真斗'： 見るじゃない レン： 奪いに 3人： ゆくものさ 蘭丸： 25時の憂鬱（グラビティ） レン： 歪なパラドックス　抱きしめて 真斗： 泥にまみれたほうが　涙は輝くぜ 3人： もうひとりじゃないさ　Beat Together! 　　北へ南へ レン： 呼吸さえ　'蘭丸'： 惜しむまま　'真斗'： 掻き鳴らそうぜNew world! 3人： 声が枯れても　Be Brother! 　　後悔ないと 蘭丸×'真斗'： 誓った　'レン'： 想いは　'蘭丸'×'真斗'： この　'3人'： イノセンス 　　永遠になる レン： My Beck，Your Beck!　Get Dream more than Love! 　　My Beat，Your Beat!　Get Dream more than Love! 　　My Beck，Your Beck!　Get Dream more than Love! 　　My Beat，Your Beat!　Get Dream more than Love! 3人： My Beck，Your Beck!　Get Dream more than Love! 　　My Beats，Your Beats!　Get Dream more than Love! 　　My Brave，Your Brave!　Get Dream more than Love! 3人： いまスピード上げて　Beat Together! 　　西へ東へ 真斗： 劣等感　'レン'： 蹴散らし　'蘭丸'： ぶっ飛ばそうぜNew world! 3人： 交わるメロディ　Be Brother! 　　遺伝子にまで 蘭丸×'真斗'： 轟け　'レン'： 彼方へ　'蘭丸'×'真斗'： 魂　'3人'： 燃やせ 　　俺らのリアル☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Translation Notes a''' - Latin was used on this one... EGO = (Latin “I/me”) ; PATHOS = (Greek “suffering/pity/passion”) --> “my passion” '''b - Refers to "grave" as in "melancholy," not the natural force that makes things fall!Translation notes by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Videos |track name = Dream more than Love |file link = }} |track name = Dream more than Love (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #A32A3E}} Category:Music Category:Unit Drama CD: Ranmaru & Masato & Ren (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs)